Bubble Wrap
by Potato Jam 7
Summary: Travis gets extremely bored one night and re-discovers the art of popping bubble wrap! While Travis is having the time of his life popping away, Katie isn't so happy about his new found joy. Tratie fluff! :) One shot.


**Totally random fan fic I thought up while I was making my mom mad by popping bubble wrap in the car! (Don't ask me why bubble wrap was in our car…we have all sorts of stuff in there!) I don't know about you, but I love popping bubble wrap, so this fic was just waiting to happen:) Review, and most importantly, enjoy!**

**Also, Katie and Travis are married in this one (yikes!). They're newlyweds (D'awwww), so they're both about twenty four or twenty fiveish.**

**Disclaimer: You people all know I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, right? Good! Now let the bubble wrap popping fun begin!**

Travis Stoll heaved the last moving box into his and Katie's new town house. Sighing, he set it down on the carpet. It had been a long, hard day. All they had done was move boxes back and forth between Travis and Katie's old apartment to their new town house, which was very tiring, even for someone as awesome and strong as Travis Stoll.

"You lazy bum," Katie said, swatting him with a dish towel as he plunked down on the couch.

"But I'm tiiiiirreeeed!" Travis whined. It was true. He was very, very tired.

"Oh jeez, don't tell me you're going to become like Conner now!"

"Huh? How?"

"Conner whines way too much. I think he might be rubbing off on you."

"Kates, I haven't seen him for, like, three months! How can he rub off on me?!"

"Good point. I guess I just married a naturally whiny guy," Katie grinned at him. Travis smiled back. He was still getting used to the fact that he and Katie were actually _married_. "Anyway," Katie continued, "I'm making myself a sandwich."

Travis made a little throat clearing noise. He was hoping Katie didn't expect him to….

"What? You expect _me_ to make _your_ sandwich?"Katie asked incredulously.

Oh crap. She actually meant it.

One grilled cheese sandwich, a bunch of Winnie the Pooh band aids, and three burn marks later….

"How can someone freakin' cut themselves when _slicing sandwich bread_?! Actually, for that matter, how can anyone even _burn themselves with a TOASTER OVEN!?"_

"It could happen," Travis mumbled. It wasn't really his fault, he was doing this really cool experiment where he dropped little pieces of cheese into the bottom of the toaster and watched them shrivel up and burn, and his hand got just a little too close. But Katie didn't need to know about that cheese right now. She could find out about it later.

Katie just fumed in the corner, and picked up a Better Homes and Gardens Magazine. Travis sighed and tapped his fingers on the nearby table. One week of marriage had not been going so well for him. He wondered if Katie would file a divorce after less than a year. _NO, NO, NO_, Travis thought, _She loves you and you love her. That'll never happen_. Still he couldn't shake the thought out of his head that one day, Katie would get so annoyed because of how annoying he was, and might get divorced. Travis shivered at the thought.

Bored out of his mind, and wanting to find something to do to take his mind off things, Travis glanced around for a magazine that could possibly contain something else besides how to keep your roses looking fresh. Unfortunately, he didn't find a magazine, but he did find something else-bubble wrap.

Bubble wrap. Travis could remember he and his brother, Connor, popping away at it until their hearts content, their mom screaming from her office that she was trying to do work. He remembered that satisfying _shhhhhnap!_ and that feeling of satisfaction when you finally popped the last bubble on the sheet. His hands ached to pop those air filled plastic bubbles again.

It didn't look like it was being used for anything all too important (except for maybe keeping the vase Katie's aunt had given them safe until they found a good spot for it. Travis honestly didn't care much about the welfare of the vase though, it was kind of ugly), so he yanked it out of the box, and began to pop away. And Travis Stoll enjoyed every single minute of it.

_Shhhhnap! Pop! Shnap-pop!_ He began using two fingers at once, which was way more fun than using only one.

Katie threw her magazine to the ground. She had been hiding an annoyed face behind it, but now she could no longer take it. "Will you cut it out?!"

"You can't make me," Travis said, happily popping away. He knew he was probably getting on Katie's nerves again, just like back when they were sixteen and at camp.

"You are so immature. Popping bubble wrap is for three year olds!"

"Really? I didn't stop popping until I was, like, thirteen!"

"Well, you're…._special_," Katie muttered under her breath rolling her eyes.

"Aw, thanks," Travis said sarcastically.

"Will you please stop?" Katie pleaded.

"Uh….five more rows to go…" Travis pretended he couldn't hear Katie, and continued to pop.

"I said please!"

"That's nice…four more…"

"TRAVIS STOLL! I am filing a divorce this instant of you don't stop popping!"

"You what?!" Travis finally stopped popping his bubble wrap, and looked up. He knew exactly what Katie had said, but refused to believe that the words actually came out of her mouth.

"You know what I said," Katie growled, "Now shut up and let me read!"

Since Travis Stoll was Travis Stoll, of course he had to make the dumb move of making a joke. "Is it your 'time of the month' or something Katie?"

"Just be quiet," Katie said, trying to keep an even tone.

"Jeez, I was just making a joke," Travis said. Personally, he thought his joke was pretty funny, but then again, Travis was notorious for bad jokes.

"You heard what I said before. And I mean it!" Katie threatened.

Ouch. That hurt.

OoOoOoO

Neither of them spoke for the rest of the night, until they were both in bed, lying in the absolute darkness. The truth was that neither of them could sleep- Katie was regretting her words, and Travis felt rotten. Plus his fingers were aching for another piece of bubble wrap to pop. Bubble wrap can do that to you.

Travis quietly poked Katie. "Hey. Katie, are you still awake?"

"Yeah," Katie whispered back.

"Did you really mean that?"

"Mean what?" Katie asked even though she knew perfectly well what he was talking about.

"That you were going to get a divorce if I didn't stop popping the bubble wrap," Travis said.

"Oh, gosh, Stoll, you're so stupid! I was just threatening! I would never do that!" Katie leaned across the bed and kissed his cheek. At least, Katie thought it was his cheek. It was actually his eyeball (Travis's first eyeball kiss! Yay?), but Travis didn't want to spoil the moment so he didn't say anything.

"Hey, you know you can't call me 'Stoll' anymore. _You're _ a Stoll now too!" Travis said, still relishing his eyeball kiss.

"Actually, I'm Gardner-Stoll. And so will our kids."

"Ummm..wait, kids?"

"Yeah, like one girl two years from now maybe, named Rose with brown hair, green eyes, likes to garden, very sensible…"

"Wait, wait, wait! I was thinking something more along the lines of two twins, or maybe brothers, if…um…you know…well, anyway, they'd love to prank, they'd be awesome, they'd be hot, all the chicks would chase after them and-"

Katie gently put an arm on his. "Let's deal with that when we get there, OK? For now, I want to get some sleep. We're doing an important lab tomorrow and I need all the sleep I can get." Katie was a sixth grade science teacher at the local middle school, and even though she loved her job, on some days it wore her out.

"Hey! Wait! One more question: can I pop bubble wrap now?"

"NO!"

"Ouch. If I can't have that, then can I have a ey-I mean, goodnight kiss?"

"Sold."

And this time, Katie's lips landed exactly on his cheek.

The End!

**That's the story, peeps!:) Hope you enjoyed, especially the weird eyeball kisses and that stuff! I've never actually seen a single tratie fan fic where there was an eyeball kiss, and eyeball kisses seem like a very tratie-ish thing. Seriously, someone should write a whole fan fic about that! XD!**

**Ok, getting off topic here! Anyway, thanks for reading, have an awesome day, and remember to review!:D**

**PS: I have started beta reading! If any of you need a story to be bet a read, check out my beta profile and see if you want me as your beta! If you do, just send me a PM and chances are, I'll be happy to beta for you:)! **


End file.
